


Bring Me To Life

by Emyly001



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Protective Older Brothers, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: As the saying goes: 'Curiosity killed the cat.'In this case, it killed Laurie Strode.Finding that you're adopted because of her own curiosity changed her life forever and plus the fact that she came from the infamous Myers family.She wants to visit her brother that is locked up in Smith's Groove. Is it a good idea? Will she be able to change him?





	Bring Me To Life

"Laurie? Laurie! Can you, please, bring the box with your old clothes from the attic? Mrs. Kingsley will be here shortly and I don't want to go away from the stove when the food is almost ready." Cynthia, Laurie's mom called from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Laurie got up from her homework, went up the stairs into the attic and looked around. "There you are!" Laurie picked up the box and another one caught her attention. Small, ornamented wooden box that she never saw before. "Well, look at you." She placed the larger one down and took the wooden one, examing it.

Placing the smaller one on top of the bigger one, she brought it down into the living room. "It's in the living room!" "Thank you, sweetheart!"

Laurie took the wooden box back into her room, forgetting her homework and opening the box. Legal documents. She had to laugh. Her dad always hid all of the documents in case something happened, she quickly skimmed over the texts. Paid bills, contracts, etc.

Rumaging trough it and what she saw at the very bottom made her blood run cold. With shaking fingers, she reached for it with shaking fingers and unfolded it. 

_Adoption papers._

She read trough the text properly, sentence for sentence and word for word. _"I'm...... adopted?"_ Laurie read the text over again to make herself sure.

_Why didn't they tell me?_

_Why did they hide it from me for so long?_

_Where did I come from?_

_Who is my real mom?_

Going back from her thoughtful haze, she now realized that she was clenching the paper in her shaking hands, knuckled going white.

Walking out of her room, she made her way into the kitchen. "Mom." "Yes, sweetheart?" Cynthia turner around to look at her daughter with a smile, which fell when she saw the papers Laurie was holding. "When dad gets home, we need to talk. And no 'buts'." 

Laurie went back into her room, slamming the door shut, curling on her bed and quietly sobbing, her emotions all over the place.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**That night**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mason, Cynthia and Laurie were all seated in the living room. Mason and Cynthia were seated on the couch and Laurie across from them.

The atmosphere in the room was thick, awkward and tense, no one dating to speak.

Laurie decided to break the silence first. "Why?" She saw her parents flinch - they were still her parents, she lived under their roof for seventeen years - and share a look. "We... We wanted to protect you." Cynthia spoke up.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Laurie clenched her fists, knuckles going white. "So people.... wouldn't point fingers at you." Laurie snorted. "You're worried about my reputation, is that it?" 

"No, sweetheart, no." Cynthia shook her head. "Who are my parents?" Laurie blurted out the question before she could stop herself. Mason and Cynthia shared another look and Cynthia nodded, sorrow filling her eyes.

"Deborah Myers." Mason answered.

Laurie's breething hitched, blood freezing in her veins. She stared at her parents with wide eyes. "Sweetheart?" Cynthia tried to reach for her but Laurie flinched away, got up and ran back to her room.

Cynthia tried to follow her but Mason stopped her, shaking his head. "Give her time."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Laurie spent the last hour searching for more information about the Meyers family but found only the same information about them. 

_'The Meyers family slaughter'_

Her mother was Deborah Myers, Judith Myers was her older sister and Michael Myers...... Is her older brother, currently being locked up in Smith's Groove.

His doctor is Samuel Loomis. Hell, he even wrote a book about him.

She found the Smith's Groove site and found a contact on them and dialed their number.

**"Smith's Groove, how can we help you?"**

"Hello, um, this is Laurie Strode, is Dr. Loomis still there?" 

**"Dr. Loomis is just preparing to leave, do you want to speak with him?"**

Laurie bit her bottom lip and thought about her decision. What if he refused? What if he would use her to his own, sick, twisted games.

"Yes, please, it's urgent."

**"Of course, wait for a bit."**

"Dr. Loomis? Miss Laurie Strode is wishing to speak with you." Samuel Loomis paused in adjusting his coat and looked at the secretary. "What does she want?" 

**"Hello? Dr. Loomis speaking."**

"Hello, this is Laurie Strode, um, are you Michael Myers' doctor?"

This question caught Loomis off guard and he blinked two times before answering. **"Yes, I am, what do you need?"**

"I want to schedule a meeting with Michael Myers, if it's possible."

**"Oh? And why would that be?**

"I would like to speak about it when I'm there, Dr. Loomis."

**"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't schedule a meeting if I do not know the purpose of it."**

Laurie bit her bottom lip again, gnawing on it gently. "I'm his younger sister. I can bring the adoption papers if necessary."

Samuel's eyes widened and he stuttered a little. **" Definitely bring the papers to make sure you aren't some crazed fan and to identify you. And when would you like to meet him? Preferably during the work week and the visiting hours are at 1 o'clock."**

 _"What a stupid time."_ Laurie thought. She would have to take a sick day in school to even visit and she needs to say it to her parents. "What about..... Wednesday?"

**"Sounds good to me. I'll be expecting you then, Miss Strode. Good night."**

"Good night." Laurie hung up and sighed. She'll break this to then tomorrow morning. It's also Friday, so she has enough time to prepare. She'll also need to fake being ill on Tuesday so it'll look convincing.

Laying down onto her bed with a sigh, she wondered how Michael would look like after all these years.


End file.
